Sector Names
Captain's Edition adds many new sector types to the game. You can find more information on the challenges and events found in those sectors here. In addition, all new sector types and vanilla sector types in Captain's Edition can have a variety of different names. Unlike in vanilla you will not know exactly what sector you are traveling to next. However, the names of each sector will usually contain key words that give you a good idea of what you can expect. Learning the patterns of sector names is another challenge Captain's Edition offers. Key Words These are words that can make it easy to recognize what type of sector you may be traveling to, if you know to look for them. Many of these words are based on the FTL lore. The following are some examples of words that you should look out for. Industrial Sector * Industrial * Polluted * Radiation * Smog * Dust * Cloud * Acid * Waste Disposal * Scrapyard * Factory * Production The full list of Industrial Sector names: * Industrial Sector 13-01 * Industrial Sector 55-03 * Industrial Sector 36-09 * Industrial Zone Kauri ru-7 * Industrial Zone Ras pt-74 * Industrial Zone s-572-u * Polluted Zone at 28.174 * Polluted Zone at 12.084 * Polluted Zone at 02.81 * Radiation Zone at 83.81 * Radiation Zone at 28.175 * Radiation Zone at 05.27 * Central Theta Dust Cloud * Lower Omicron Dust Cloud * Thiner Raki Dust Cloud * Dense Dust Clouds Of Ji * The Theta Smog Cloud * The Central Smog Clouds * The Smog Zone * The Caustic Cloud * Upper Alerin Smog Clouds * Lower Mercus Smog Clouds * The Petty Smog Cloud * The Endless Garbage * The Fifty Bins * Ilmis IV Warning! * Istan 1.2 Warning! * Vosfor II Warning! * Willis I Warning! * Alk Omicron Warning! * The Spicau System Warning! * Omicron SuS Warning! * Markus III Warning! * Alep b4 Warning! * Rombos Unis Warning! * Paul II Hazard! * Cevis Alpha Hazard! * Migros 5 Hazard! * Industrial Zone Theta Gamma * Industrial Zone 174-b3 * Industrial Zone Rho 4 * Federation Waste Disposal * Waypoint-Junta Waste Disposal * Union Waste Disposal Ltd * Union Waste Disposal Ceti 5 * Tau 24 Waste Disposal * Ok'nok Waste Disposal * Rest 5 Waste Disposal * Waste Disposal Alpha 34 * Waste Disposal wj-m.93 * Waste Disposal wj-c.21 * Waste Disposal Zone 5 * Waste Disposal Zone 3 * Union Scrapyard Minor * Union Scrapyard Delta V * Union Scrapyard Central * The Arkin Scrapyard * Omicron Gamma Scrapyards * Elusis Scrapyards * The Corrosive Scrapyard * The Outer Scrapyards * The Old Scrapyards * The Abandon Scrapyards * The Lima Salvageyards * The Abandon Salvageyard * Salvageyard YP-03-Gamma * Salvageyard Lis-0038-x7 Ltd * Ragus Salvage Incorp. * Manufactoria 12b * Manufactoria 4-6 * Grand Factoria 7 * Grand Factoria 11 * Factoria 2839b * Factoria 183-210 * Minor Factoria pt-720-e * The Omicron Factoria * Pelsis Factoria * Casimir Factoria * Production Sector 45-00 * Production Sector 45-01 * Production Sector 47-15 * Debris Field 47 * The Forge Clouds * Manufactoria 17 Hazard Sector * Hazard * Warning * Nova * Asteroid * Field/Belt * Storm * Anomaly * Restricted * Death The full list of Hazard Sector names: *Tau 2 - Hazard Warning! *Sigma 8 - Hazard Warning! *Farkis - Hazard Warning! *Als 8 - Hazard Warning! *Der 3 - Hazard Warning! *DMZ 12 - Hazard Warning! *Hazard Zone at 2.392.7 *Hazard Zone at 72.68 *Hazard Zone at 72.65 *Nova Remains at 4.341.7 *Nova Remains at 23.45b *Nova Remains at 39.1 *Ruptured Planets of Li *The Misgar Asteroids *Onkel's Asteroids *Maran Asteroid Field *Arus 7 Asteroid Field *Selen 2 Asteroid Field *The Dark Area *The Death Field *The Spiky Field *The Knife Field *The Sword Field *The Koltin Field *The Death Field *The Ripper Belt *The Crusher Belt *The Guillotine Belt *The Fallout Belt *Mike Asteroid Belt *Eldjin Asteroid Belt *The Endless Tempest *Plasma Storm at 74.923 *Plasma Storm at 51.013 *Plasma Storm at 01.33.82 *The Likus-Joe Anomaly *The Clair Anomaly *The West Anomaly *The Orton Anomaly *The Milton Disruption *Muron 5 - Storm Warning! *Auron 7 - Storm Warning! *Fes 1 - Storm Warning! *Ilis'li - Storm Warning! *Ka'us 2 - Storm Warning! *Khak'zas - Storm Warning! *Tully 4 - Storm Warning! *Hitomi 1 - Storm Warning! *Milo - Asteroid Warning! *Mis Sogal - Asteroid Warning! *Icinde 3 - Asteroid Warning! *Calciu 5 - Asteroid Warning! *Keltic - Asteroid Warning! *Mus 8 - Asteroid Warning! *Angus 2 - Asteroid Warning! *The Borderlands *The Stormy Fringes *The Rupture *The Eye *The Rift *The Maelstrom *The Far-Out *The Endless Discharge *The Exploded Mines *The Barren Systems *The Inferno System *The Purgatory System *The Fringes *The Outer Outskirts *The Oblivion *The Never-Back *The Galactic Riptide *The Purple Avalanche *Region - Hazard lvl 7 *Region - Hazard lvl 6 *The Tundra System *The Plains System *The Dessert System *Medusa 1-C Warning! *Death Zone 211 *Death Zone 72 *Death Zone 15 *The Plain of Leng *The Graveyard System *The Infernal Cluster *The Lost Sector *Stormchaser's Grave *Region - Hazard lvl 9 *Region - Hazard lvl 7 *Region - Hazard lvl 10 *The Cataclysm *Paul's Folly *The Ceaseless Discharge *Black Hole Alley *Kessel *The Badlands *The Forbidden Zone *The Dead Zone *The Shattered Worlds AI Controlled Sector * AI * Redacted * Data * Revolt/Rogue * Nanite * Bot * Automaton * (Names involving "leetspeak") * (Names involving "salvation") The full list of AI Controlled Sector names: *The Alpha AI *319-k-PS-Golgons Nano Cloud *Theta 6 AI Warning! *Unavailable G0 4W4Y! *Redacted 1 h4te y0U! *Redacted N0th1nGt05eeHere *Redacted D0nt c0me here! *Redacted G0 E15EWHERE! *Redacted N0 B10 4110WED! *Corrupted tRY mE! *[] yOUr sAlvatIon *[] J01n mE! *[] I'M TOO SMART FOR YOU *Redacted *Unavailable go away! *[] should not have come here *AI Revolt at Celepi *AI Revolt at Volume 22 *AI Revolt at 01011101 *Nanite-Swell 12 *Nanite-Swell 8 *Nanite-Swell Ceta *Stone Forge Control *Granite Sky Control *Niyat Hegemony Control *Vardian Monarchy Control *Binary Core Control *Octagon Center Control *Geven Colony Control *Javis Colony Control *Raz'zalnz Turf Control *Zikz'zzipol Hive Control *Lost Point Control *Yithian Belt Control *AI Blockade 12.35 *AI Blockade 7.92 *AI Blockade 56.401 *Indi Bot Port *Bot Center Mu *Free Bot Zone *Zaltar Nano Cloud *Egnam Nano Cloud *Ujav Nano Cloud *Rogue Mech Yards *Tau Mech Uprise *Automaton's Port *Automaton Shelter *Automaton Cluster *Avatar Manufacture Zone *AI Avatar Contested Colony *AI Revolt at Center *Droid Liberation Front *Hacked Droids Area *Free Droid Sector *Interference *S/af)e Z0ne Auto Controlled Sector * Factory * Shipyard * Automated * Mining * Base * Production * Fleet The full list of Auto Controlled Sector names: *Rebel Factoria Lk-19 *Rebel Factoria 3-Qi-25 *Rebel Factoria Xi-7 *Rebel Production Base Tau *Rebel Production Base Phi *Rebel Production Zone U4 *Rebel Production Zone E1 *Rebel Production Zone L9 *Rebel Shipyards at 1.21.1 *Rebel Shipyards at 3.681.7 *Automated Shipyards at 32.68 *Automated Shipyards at 12.82 *Automated Shipyards of Klei *Automated Shipyards of Luma *Mobile Factory at 25.12.56 *Mobile Factory at 61.72.85 *Mobile Factory at 10.58.04 *Mobile Shipyard at 21.46.80 *Mobile Shipyard at 80.14.72 *Mobile Shipyard at 98.24.30 *Mobile Shipyard "Revolution" *Mobile Shipyard "Velvet" *Mobile Shipyard "Eagle" *Automated Mines at Theta-64 *Automated Mines at Lima-12 *Automated Mines at Rho-20 *Mining Fleet "Freedom" *Mining Fleet "Liberation" *Mining Fleet "Orange" *Production Fleet "Red" *Production Fleet "Justice" *Production Fleet "Teal" *Auto-Shipyard "Servant 3" *Auto-Shipyard "Servant 50" *Auto-Shipyard "Slave 6" *Auto-Shipyard "Serv 10" *Auto-Shipyard "Sub 5" *Auto-Shipyard "Peon Beta" *Auto-Shipyard "Minion Rho" *Auto-Cluster Omicron *Auto-Cluster Alpha *Auto-Cluster Lima-B *Forward Production Base Z-100 *Forward Production Base Y-1 *Forward Production Base U-20 *Auto-Fleet "Victory" *Auto-Fleet "Vindication" *Auto-Fleet "End Run" *Auto-Fleet "Bridgehead" Civilian Coreworld * Coreworlds * System * Planets * Zone * Free * Trade * Global The full list of Civilian Coreworlds names: *The Mezan Coreworlds *The Ust Coreworlds *The Pan Coreworlds *The Dice Coreworlds *Zik-Zik Coreworlds *The Far Human Coreworlds *The Supreme Coreworlds *The Close Coreworlds *The Open Coreworlds *The Prosperous Coreworlds *The Rich Coreworlds *Free Kolarion Coreworlds *Free Baldin Coreworlds *Free Kask-Paul Coreworlds *Central Coreworlds *Aspin Core Sector *Huron Core Sector *Union Mainspace *Union Coreworlds *Palandrion System *The Upper Galead System *The Elysium System *The Paradise System *The Holiday System *The Central Crossroads *The Far Ostin Planets *The Free Systems *The Independent Planets *The Liberal Zone *The Tax-Free Zone *The Central Zone *Free System of Pers *Free Systems of Malgo *Free Systems of Sumru *The Agora System *The Forum System *The Pazar System *The Souq System *The Lower Merchant Hub *The Upper Market System *Trade Hub Omega 2.34 *Trade Hub Zeta 5 *Trade Hub Omicron Delta *Trade Hub Alpha 2.21 *Global Trade Sector 55-B2 *Global Trade Sector 76-MX *Global Trade Sector 12-MX *New Trade Hub of Persan *Old Trade Hub of Persan *Hope 2 *Hope 8 *Vylian Markets *Imperialist Systems *New Olympus *Hope *The All-Welcome Federation Controlled Sector * Federation * Sector * Base * Zone * Stations * Shipyard * Evacuation The full list of Federation Controlled Sector names: *Federation Sector B53 *Federation Sector C21 *Federation Sector U03 *Federation Sector F14 *Federation Base Omega *Federation Base Rho *Federation Base Tau *Federation Base Eta *Federation Base Willy *Federation Base Rick *Federation Base 3421f *Federation Base 123ts *Federation Base 821-pk *Federation Zone PL-23i *Federation Zone KO-03p *Federation Zone 2M-LK-5 *Federation Zone LI-5-0 *Federation Zone K7-2-KF *Federation Zone P-2 *The Malon Stations *The Cord Stations *The West Stations *The Rick Stations *The Boron Stations *The Lockard Stations *The Boldon Stations *The Onus Shipyards *The Markus Shipyards *The Tully Shipyards *The Union Shipyards *The Shipyards of Selda 5 *Evacuation at 1.132 *Evacuation at 72.517 *Evacuation at 09.72 *The Fenris Evacuation *The Frufor Evacuation *Federation Green Zone *The Last Evacuation *Malis IV (Evacuation I.P.) *Omicron-Tau (Evacuation I.P.) *Rex 2 (Evacuation I.P.) *Ray-Beta (Evacuation I.P.) *Mix Theta (Evacuation I.P.) *Omicron 5 (Evacuation I.P.) *Evacuation Zone Beta *Evacuation Zone Rho *Evacuation Zone Gamma *Evacuation Zone Px_ak2 *Evacuation encrypted *encrypted Evacuation *Evacuation at Uru *The Federation Coreworlds *Sol - Federation Prime *The Inner Shipyards *Freedom 3 (Evacuation I.P.) *United Federated States Civilian Sector * Colony * Settlements * DMZ * Planets * Agriculture * Trade * Rimworlds * Junction * System The full list of Civilian Sector names: *New Colonies of Qarth *New Colonies of Silth *Colonies of Marlith *The Remskar Colonies *The Palk Colonies *The Merco-Call Colonies *The Ball Settlements *The Hidden Settlements *The Box Settlements *Varlian DMZ *Meskart DMZ *The Far DMZ *The Third DMZ *The United Talrasi Planets *Planets of Lodor *Tasador 8 *Lis-Hauf 2 *Qafis 3 *Omicron 9 *Zeta 5 *Tau 3 *Omicron Beta *Eta Sigma *Kappa Nu *Agriculture Sector 09-32 *Agriculture Sector 30-45 *Agriculture Sector 23-34 *Colony Sector 287 *Colony Sector 462 *Colony Sector 802 *Local Trade Sector 51-A2 *Local Trade Sector 21-F3 *Local Trade Sector 125-S1 *Local Trade Sector 42-MX *Tradelanes 172-183 *Tradelanes 342-362 *The Omicron Trade Route *The Phi Trade Route *Peripheral Trade Route 4 *Peripheral Trade Route 9 *New Hope 2 *New Hope 28 *The Kappa Rimworlds *The Ludeon Rimworlds *The Sylvester Rimworlds *The Cassandra Rimworlds *The Phoebe Rimworlds *Biter 2 *Biter 5 *The Venkman Colony *Kepler Periphery *Betelguese Rimworlds *Rigel 4 *New Rigel Colonies *Tau Ceti *Alpha Centauri *Castor 9 *The Castor Trade Route *Junction 32 *Junction 126 *Junction Omicron *Junction Tau Beta *Junction Theta 9 *Spica 5 *Spica Omicron *Dlinx 2 *Krankor 1 *Midway Alpha *Midway Beta *New Hoshuro *New Nagishai *The Hoshga Systems *The Ishi Systems *The Nashai Systems *The Sullen Gulf *The Mediren Gulf *Gulf of Kaz'lik *Gulf of Meston *The Glitter Cliff *The Sargasious Sea *The Bullian Travers *The Mikton Frame *The Alis Expanse *The Jackson Expanse *The Endless Frontier *The Laean Rift *The Wilson Stations *The Wolfgang Systems *The Wendy Colonies *The Willow Traverse *The Maxwell Habitats *The Stellar Overgrowth *Starlane 26 *Starlane 55 *Starlane 14 *New Kantesi *Tarkev Alpha *Isaac's Hope *New Hope *Colony Sector 972 Engi Controlled Sector * Vector * Area * Circle * Ellipse * Cube * Fraction * Volume * Interval * Experiment * (Names relating to mathematical terminology) * (Names involving decimals or binary) The full list of Engi Controlled Sector names: *Vector 253.1 *Vector 7362.9 *Vector 441.5 *Area 2.23.5 *Area 4.50.7 *Area 1.06.9 *Circle 36.35 *Circle 43.00 *Circle 00.04 *Circle 21.21 *Circle 10.00 *Circle 25.50 *Circle fail *Ellipse 02.32 *Ellipse 03.27 *Ellipse 29.20 *error Ellipse *Cube Beta *Cube Omega 2.28 *Cube Omega 1.03 *Cube Omicron 0.3 *error Cube *Fraction 53 *Fraction 80 *Fraction 120 *Third Interval *Fourth Interval *Eighth Interval *Volume 119348387330 *Volume 263172830742 *Volume 374901399203 *Volume 573890251984 *The Central Median *untranslatable Number 32 *untranslatable *error *01010001 *01110101 *11110110 *Experiment PT-93x (b) *Experiment KaL 83a9jt2 *Experiment Sub 2i2 *Equation *10010110 *10x10c Engi Homeworlds * Engi * Home * Center * Hive * Collective * Logic * Drone The full list of Engi Homeworlds names: *Engi untranslatable 5 *Engi untranslatable 8 *Engi untranslatable 9 *Home Volume 8,5 *Home Volume 512 *Home Volume 16 *Home Volume 128 *Center 25 *Center 50 *Center 100 *Center 1000 *Hive 3 *Hive 58 *Hive 602 *Hive 1037 *Hive 1283 *untranslatable Collective *Alpha Collective *Beta Collective *Gamma Collective *Theta Collective *Engi Sector "Cell" *Engi Sector "Synapse" *Engi Sector "Antibody" *Logic One *Logic Three *Logic Fourteen *Reason One *Reason Five *Drone Hive 7 *Drone Hive 61 *Drone Hive 12 *Drone Group Rho *Drone Group Kappa *Drone Group Mu *//Origin *//Core *//Home *The Foundation *Drone Hive 1 Quarantine Sector * Quarantine * Sealed/Contained * Lockdown * Crisis * Contamination * Infection * Disease * Medical Emergency The full list of Quarantine Sector names: *Malis 9 Quarantined *Contained Plague Zone 27 *Health Crisis at 0.218.85 *Quarantined Sector u-82 *Isolated Space a-32 *Sealed Sector Theta *Sealed Sector Lima *Sealed Sector Pi *Abadon 2 Quarantined *Omijul 11 Quarantined *Dalton 7 Quarantined *Verdan Prime Quarantined *Gelmar Planats Quarantined *Haven Cove Quarantined *Viral Lockdown at 22.7.98 *Health Crisis at 13.79 *Plague Lockdown at 1.47.00 *Plague Lockdown at 5.77.63 *Contamination at 0.15 *Unknown Outbreak at 27.05 *Contamination at 92.10 *Contamination at 59.83 *Bio-Hazard at 8.251.71 *Contermination at 8.251.71 *The M'ktan Outbreak *The Ktyndop Outbreak1 *The Lomian Outbreak *Contained Infection 52 *Contained Infection 11 *Contained Infection 92-a *Contained Disease Zone 9 *Contained Disease Zone 2-j *Contained Disease Zone 45 *Contained Illness Zone 16-b *Contained Illness Zone 62 *Contained Illness Zone 7 *Bediv Alpha Contaminated *Brine Echo Contaminated *C'tiz'zarz Contaminated *Kz'zapol Contaminated *Emujat Solar Contaminated *Ertamat Prime Contaminated *Fra'Kvan Emergency *Illworth 2 Emergency *Jackal's Pu Emergency *Luminal 4 Emergency! *Markab Emergency! *Naamer 6 Emergency! *Starlane 22 Quarantined *Starlane 120 Quarantined *--- in Progress *The Festering Zone Pirate Controlled Sector * Pirate * Corner * Tentacles * Illegal * Penal Colony * Buccaneer * Outlaw * Protectorate * Prison * Guild * Smuggler * Privateer * Hideout The full list of Pirate Controlled Sector names: Pirate Homeworlds * Pirate * Gang * Protectorate * Prison * Guild * Haven * Smuggler * Hideout * Privateer * Base The full list of Pirate Homeworlds names: *Rak'ksaks Gang HQ *The Rho Smuggler Zone *Pirate Base at 0.071.33 *Hergarth Protectorate *Moran Protectorate *Vir Protectorate *Khan's Protectorate *Maleth Protectorate *Glit-Karan Protectorate *Mikan-Lit Protectorate *Or'Arst Protectorate *Looters Guild *Ship Liberators Guild *Reaquired Goods Guild *Black Tentacle Fort *Red Claw Fort *Rock Fang Fort *Pirate Haven 77 *Pirate Haven 5 *Pirate Haven 28 *Hope's End *Smuggler Port 34.2 *Smuggler Port 19.50 *Smuggler Port 7.601 *Dreaded Zugzug's Hideout *Yarn Half-Paw's Hideout *Two-Eyed Kern's Hideout *Outlaw's Safe Zone *Outlaw's Turf *The Blazing Corsairs *Dead Eye's Corsairs *Purple Tentacle Corsairs *Space Raiders Port *Law's End Port *Robbers Port *Brigand Blockade *Purple Tentacle Base *The Crossed Tentacles *The Rapiers' Hideout *The Black Scar *Red Demon Base *The Inmates' Cove *Blackheart's Haven *The Lawless Reach Rebel Controlled Sector * Supply Base * Front * Zone * Rebel The full list of Rebel Controlled Sector names: *Rebel Supply Base Omicron *Rebel Supply Base Phi *Rebel Supply Base Rho *Rebel Supply Base Lambda *Rebel Supply Base Delta *Rebel Supply Base Upsilon *The Liberated Front *The Vindicated Front *The Pacified Front *The Peaceful Front *The Old Front *The Liberated Zone *The Pacified Zone *The Controlled Zone *Yarin IV (Rebel Controlled) *Musk 7 (Rebel Controlled) *Ast 1 (Rebel Controlled) *Gast P (Rebel Controlled) *Mil'ok (Rebel Controlled) *Aps Homeworlds (Rebel Controlled) *Lunis I (Rebel Controlled) *Ercan Alpha (Rebel Controlled) *Far Ruis Zone (Rebel Controlled) *Rebel Territory at 1.221.51 *Rebel Territory at 2.631.18 *Rebel Territory at 7.925.73 *Rebel Zone K4 *Rebel Zone LP5 *Rebel Zone OP3 *Rebel Zone LI8 *Rebel Space Omicron Rho *Rebel Space Tau Ceti *Rebel Space Yellow *Rebel Space Cyan *Rebel Zone 7 Rebel Stronghold * Stronghold * Forward Base * Rebel Base The full list of Rebel Stronghold names: *Rebel Stronghold Alpha *Rebel Stronghold Ceti *Rebel Stronghold Gamma *Rebel Stronghold Luca *Rebel Stronghold Chez *Rebel Stronghold Oliver *Rebel Stronghold Luci *Rebel Stronghold Obnox *Rebel Forward Base Omega *Rebel Forward Base Sigma *Rebel Forward Base Theta *Rebel Forward Base Zeta *Rebel Forward Base Rho *Rebel Forward Base Kappa *Rebel Base Magenta *Rebel Base Pale *Rebel Base Orange *Rebel Base Yellow *Rebel Base Peach *Rebel Base Ocra *Rebel Base Numgus *Rebel Base Blue *Rebel Base Teal Mantis Controlled Sector * Hunting Grounds * Feeding * Territory * War Camp * Expedition Camp * Invasion The full list of Mantis Controlled Sector names: *Mazplik Hunting Grounds *Kazfik Hunting Grounds *Zak'az Hunting Grounds *Old Fksak Hunting Grounds *Mzalk Hunting Grounds *Kazfik Feeding Grounds *New Zsakl Feeding Grounds *Fksklak Feeding Grounds *Zuskskslak Feeding Grounds *Lower Mzlsik Feeding Grounds *M'Siksak Feeding Grounds *Kazfkzak Territory *Kaplzlk's Territory *Kaplzlk's Second Territory *Kaflszik Territory *Pak'Zuk Territory *Old Pak'Zuk Territory *Likliklks Turf *Kazk's Turf *Fazksk's Turf *Msksik's Turf *Zaksklkzaksf Turf *Zissziss Turf *Klssliss War Camp *Msszas War Camp *Forward War Camp Rks'sk *Forward War Camp Ksisiss *Forward War Camp Zaz'plik *Expedition Camp Kaz'ans *Expedition Camp Sk'zak *Expedition Camp 6 *Expedition Camp 9 *Marson 1 (Invaded) *The Lima System (Invaded) *The Ya System (Invaded) *Alish 5 (Invaded) *Gezi 2 (Invaded) *Mantis Inv. Fleet Gamma *Mantis Inv. Fleet Ceti *Mantis Inv. Fleet "Triumph" *Mantis Inv. Fleet "Death" *Mantis Inv. Fleet "Kill" *Mantis Inv. Fleet "Raz'klik" *Mantis Inv. Fleet "Plk'zak" *Tchak'Tcha's Stake Mantis Homeworlds * Hatchery * Broodpool * Cluster * Swarm * Mantis Prime * Claw * Acid * Army * Cloning The full list of Mantis Homeworlds names: *The Big Mantis Hatchery *The Busy Hatchery *The Prosperous Hatchery *Gst'khaz' Broodpools *Khaz'az'pluks Broodpool *Zak'as Broodpools *The Ghastly Cluster *The Terror Cluster *The Fear Cluster *The Scary Cluster *The Red Cluster *The Intimidating Cluster *Tazzakpliks Swarm *Zak'az Swarm *Kazfik Swarm *Mazplik Swarm *The Endless Swarm *The Supreme Swarm *The Indestructible Swarm *Kaz'fak - Mantis Prime *Rzrzrz - Mantis Prime *Fzzz - Mantis Prime *Zts'ass - Mantis Prime *Lis'saks - Mantis Prime *The Left Claw *The Right Claw *Rippers Claw *The Strong Arm *The Gauntlet *Hundred Eyes *Thousand Eyes *Hungers End *Children's Feast *The Acid Throat *The Acid Space *The Claw Space *The Hunter Space *The Third Bone Yard *The Red Sector *The Fanged Maw *Army 6 HQ *Army 37 HQ *Army 82 HQ *Army 129 HQ *Kzk'as Cloning Grounds *Phlk'az Cloning Labs *Khaz'fzrs Cloning Grounds *Arach'liks Homeland *The Great Blood *The Killing Grounds *The Writhing Worlds *The Scarred Arm *The Pinnacle Uncharted Nebula * Uncharted * Unexplored * Undiscovered * Nebula * Warning * Data Found The full list of Uncharted Nebula names: *Uncharted Nebula 3.45 *Uncharted Nebula 6.567 *Uncharted Nebula 52.4.2 *Uncharted Nebula 2m.323.4 *Uncharted Nebula 32m.52.6 *Uncharted Sector 42.53 *Uncharted Sector 12.425.2 *Uncharted Sector 51.26 *Uncharted Sector 2.XM.42 *Uncharted Sector Omega 42 *Uncharted Sector Rho 2 *Uncharted Sector Tau 50 *Uncharted Sector Pi X3 *Uncharted Sector 21.56 *Unexplored Nebula 6.567 *Unexplored Nebula 2.283 *Unexplored Nebula 0.95.4 *Unexplored Nebula Iota *Unexplored Nebula Tau 29 *Undiscovered Nebula 348 *Undiscovered Nebula 423 *Undiscovered Nebula 027 *Undiscovered Nebula Zeta *The Delta Quadrant *Unregistered Sector 7 *Unregistered Sector 91 *- No Data Found *- No Entry Found *- Uncharted Sector Ahead *Unregistered Sector 32 *The Lost Systems Slug Controlled Nebula * Nebula * Cealaforming * Gas Mine * Mist/Fog/Cloud The full list of Slug Controlled Nebula names: *Perasian Nebula *Erkarth Nebula *Nebula of Teras *Nebula of Mil'o *Yis'ver Nebula *Lower Ceris Nebula *Far Persey Nebula *Outer Bella Nebula *Cat Nebula *Thin Cloud Nebula *Myx Nebula *Myx Nebula Extension *The Slime Nebula *Upper Pox Nebula *Sox Nebula *Inner Uro Nebula *Inner Musk Nebula *Outer Musk Nebula *Outer Lull Nebula *Pace Nebula *Central Shiron Nebula *Outer Shiron Nebula *The Great Veil *The Smaller Veil *Shiron Gas Mines *Bella Gas Mines *Persey Gas Mine XVII *Persey Gas Mine III *Yis'ver Gas Mines VII *Cealaforming Area XIII *Cealaforming Area VII *Cealaforming Area XIV *Ulush Cealaforming Area *Kosh Cealaforming Area *Cealaforming Area "Ruby" *Cealaforming Area "Platinum" *Cealaforming Area "Seashell" *Cealaforming Area "Starfish" *Cealaforming Area "Reef" *Cealaforming Area "Current" *Berry Jam Nebula *The Bio Sludge Nebula *Jackson's Reach *The Violet Mists *Eagle's Eye Nebula *The Misty Expanse *Horsehead Nebula *The Gap *The Fog *The Mist *Mul's Hide *The Void Slug Home Nebula * Nebula * Slug Prime * Jelly * ... The full list of Slug Home Nebula names: *The Pleasure Zone *The Hidden Paradise *Backstabber's Mist *Traitor Zone *Traitors Fog *Shiny Gold Nebula *The Platinum Nebula *Endless Scrap Nebula *The Good Deals Nebula *Rainbow Nebula *The Fun Nebula *Revelation Nebula *The Drug Lab *The Mungus Labs *The Mungus Brewery *The Far Breedery *Slus Hideout *The Dirty Den *The Slimy Den *Thousand Treasures Nebula *Diamond - Slug Prime *Section - Slug Prime *Mind - Slug Prime *Body - Slug Prime *Pearl - Slug Prime *Sparkle - Slug Prime *Violet - Slug Prime *Jelly Truffle 8 *Jelly Truffle 5 *The Watching Eyes Nebula *The Slug Tail Nebula *The Slime Bath Nebula *The Hidden Nebula *The Greed Cloud *Jelly Primus *Slime Prime *Slug Primus *Mony Nebula *The Broken Vow Consulate *The Unspoken Worlds *Lecher's Paradise *Hedon's Hideout *Cheaters Bay Zoltan Controlled Sector * Border * Control * Zone * Checkpoint * Perimeter * Outpost The full list of Zoltan Controlled Sector names: *The Ardian Borders *The Miran Borders *The Alis Borders *The Liras Borders *The Borders of Lakin *The Borders of Miil *The Borders of Walas *The Borders of Quars *The Wide Borders *The Narrow Borders *The Infinite Borders *Closed Borders of Mals *Closed Borders of Likas *Closed Borders of Eilif *Closed Borders of Beyza *Border Crossing "Flower" *Border Crossing "Rainbow" *Border Crossing "Flavor" *Border Crossing "Peace" *Border Zone "Harmony" *Border Zone "Friendship" *Border Zone "Sisterhood" *Border Zone "Empathy" *Control Zone "Love" *Control Zone "Nice" *Control Zone "Sweet" *Zone of Understanding *Zone of Forgiveness *Zone of Reconciliation *Checkpoint Green *Checkpoint Violet *Checkpoint Ultramarine *Checkpoint Teal *Checkpoints 256-278 *Checkpoints 012-016 *Checkpoints 212-250 *The Secured Perimeter *The Second Perimeter *The Sixth Perimeter *The Closed Perimeter *The Defended Perimeter *The Patrolled Perimeter *The Vigilant Outposts *The Eternal Outposts *The Four Outposts Zoltan Homeworlds * Democracy * Republic * Utopia * Law * Court * Judiciary * Tribunal The full list of Zoltan Homeworlds names: *The Ardian Democracy *The Misan Democracy *The Oron Democracy *Zoltan Republic of Yi *Zoltan Republic of Liss'a *Zoltan Republic of Bolk *Zoltan Utopia Mers *Zoltan Utopia Farn *Zoltan Utopia Yon *The Misan Lawzone *The Fourth Lawzone *The Old Lawzone *Zoltan Court of Mils *Zoltan Court of Ersel *Zoltan Court of Razel *The All-Seeing Court *The Fifth Judiciary *The Second Judiciary *The First Judiciary *The Mils Tribunal *The Kar Tribunal *The Urs'an Tribunal *The Eternal Tribunal *The Eternal Court *The Law Space *The Judge Space *The Advisory Zone *Judgment Y-12 *The High-Court Zone *Sphere of Mercy *Sphere of Compassion *Sphere of Sisterhood *Sphere of Equality *Sphere of Peace *Omicron Unicorn *Harmony Prime *Eternal Peace *Reconciliation Alpha *Poets Temple *The Galactic Meadow *The Wonderful Space *Sphere of Enlightenment *Judgment X-43 Rock Controlled Sector * Honorable * Hard * Shrine * Wall * Rock * Hill/Valley/Bluff/Dune * Factory * Commandment * Moons The full list of Rock Controlled Sector names: *Honorable Sector of Mo *Honorable Sector of Nen *Hard Shards Sector *Hard Impact Sector *Mumas Shrine *Orons Shrine *Olans Tombs *Twenty Tombs Sector *The Holy Tombs Sector *The Holy Area *The Blessed Pathway *The High Walls *The Outer Walls *The Inner Walls *Rock Slide Five *Earthquake Three *Eruption One xT *Hill 48 *Hill 12 *Ridge 11 *Ridge 52 *Bluff 20 *Bluff 34 *Dune 12 *Dune 15 *Hillside 12 *Hillside 39 *Valley 3 *Valley 41 *The Eternal Mines *The Inner Mines *The Outer Mines *The Abandoned Mines *The New Mines *Solar Flare Factories *Rockslide Factories *The Magma Factories *The Hard Factories *The Earth Space *The Dust Space *The Forge Zone *The Mashers Works *The Depleted Mines *The Forbidden Mines *Rock Quadrant IV *Rock Quadrant III *Rock Quadrant XVII *Commandment Three Two *Commandment Two One *Commandment One One *Af Uds - Rock Minor *Labis - Rock Minor *Els Raf Els - Rock Minor *Minos Uds - Rock Minor *Vroch II - Rock Minor *Avrach XIV - Rock Minor *The Far Moons *The Holy Moons *The Honorable Moons *The Blessed Moons *The Eternal Moons *Commandment Six Four *The Shattered Moons *The Depleted Belt Rock Homeworlds * Kingdom * Monarchy * Empire * Domain * Rock Prime * Highland/Mountain * Desert The full list of Rock Homeworlds names: *Third Rock Kingdom *The Holy Kingdom *The Asteroid Estate *The Volcano Estate *The Far Domain *The Third Domain *The Fallen Domain *The Hard Realm *The Shard Realm *The Fractured Empire *The Ruptured Empire *The Molten Empire *The Shattered Empire *Malins Empire *Musons Empire *Emons Empire *Mountain 6 *Mountain 2 *Mountain 18 *Highland 5 *Highland 7 *Desert 4 *Desert 9 *The Massifs *The Central Highland *Urs Ad-An - Rock Prime *Muma Ad-Aff - Rock Prime *Slamam - Rock Prime *Bulge - Rock Prime *Akan Bul - Rock Prime *The Everlasting Domain *The Ancient Kingdom *The Granite-Chin Monarchy *The Molten Monarchy *The Sandstorm Monarchy *Vrachos IV - Rock Origin *Vrachos V - Rock Prime *Vrachos III - Rock Prime *Vrachos XI - Rock Prime *The Stonefist Monarchy *Meteor's Dominion *Sovereign's Grasp *Ancient Ancestor Abandoned Sector * Abandoned * Lanius * Scavenger * Battlefield * Remains * Debris * Salvage * Graveyard * Scrapyard The full list of Abandoned Sector names: *Abandoned Sector No. 17 *Abandoned Sector No. 3 *Abandoned Sector No. 65 *Federation Base Eta Abandoned *The West Stations Abandoned *The Onus Shipyards Abandoned *Hope 9 Abandoned *Meskart DMZ Abandoned *Colony Sector 524 Abandoned *Tradelanes 272-280 Abandoned *Biter 8 Abandoned *Junction 89 Abandoned *New Kijiro Abandoned *Lanius Invasion at Celepi *Lanius Invasion at Ceti 7 *Lanius Invasion at Omicron-Rho *Lanius Invasion at Westpoint *Lanius Invasion at Romus 5 *Scavenger Fleet at 29.14.281 *Scavenger Fleet at 87.17.347 *Scavenger Fleet at 12.04.150 *The Tully Battlefield *The Markus Battlefield *The Idian Battlefield *The 010 Battlefield *Battle Remains at 19.10.247 *Battle Remains at 11.00.693 *Fleet Remains at 09.41.984 *Fleet Remains at 31.80.374 *The Tau IV Debris Field *The Delta Debris Field *The Epsilon Debris Field *Abandoned Sector 192 *Abandoned Sector Phi 75 *Abandoned Sector 55-56 *Lanius Salvage Operation II *Lanius Salvage Operation VI *Lanius Salvage Operation VII *The Vir 2 Leftovers *The Victor Scrap Field *The Lower Silver Fields *The Central Copper Fields *War Front G6 Inactive *War Front L36 Inactive *Ship Graveyard Sigma-2 *Ship Graveyard Theta-5 *Lanius Activity at 58.27 *Lanius Activity at 15.72.43 *War Front 3A2 Inactive *The Ship Graveyard *Lanius Activity at 8C4 ----